


The explosion alchemist and his bookworm

by Adsol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Paternal Roy Mustang, Pregnancy, Rivalry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 10 years ago Johnathan Blake lost his mother and his brother in a horrible accident and did the Taboo act of human transmutation in an effort to bring them back naturally it failed and he lost his left eye and right arm as a result. Now in the present day he stands as a state alchemist under the mentorship of Roy Mustang now let's see as he deals with Edward being well Edward, Roy trying hard to win over Riza and Armstrong's manly outbursts all the while trying to find his Father in a bid to find out why he was born with the powers he was born with and what his place is in the world actually is as well his place in a certain bookworms future.





	The explosion alchemist and his bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can guess this fic will be largely based on brotherhood's timeline with a few aspects from the manga.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Johnathan's pov**

**The streets of central**

I waited in the truck as we all drove to the area that the freezing alchemist was sighted I sat just playing with my pocket watch with a number of soldiers asking "what's the deal with this Isaac the freezer dude anyway" I listened as a number of other soldiers talked about what he was known for **half the stuff they're saying is all make believe I mean come on a ocean in the desert really** however one of them said "it's ok we have Blake with us" I said "it should be" *bang* I heard a explosion over in the distance as I muttered "what a shock the Elric's are at it again" dang it can't those two go one day with out making something go bang but than again I'm one to talk I stood up and said "guys could you let colonel know I've got to make a detour" they said "alright but try to keep the property damage to a minimum" I said "no promises" I hoped out the truck as I went to go help out Alphonse and Edward.

I moved throughout the rooftops of the city with extreme ease as I made some smaller explosions to navigate more effectively **if mama Riza see's me doing this again I'm dead meat well not as bad as papa Roy is when she finds out about the woman he's been attempting to woo again** yeah ever since I was nine I was taken in by the military as a state alchemist and within a year I was placed in the care of papa Roy he may not be the best father figure to most but he's the best one for me **at least he stayed around unlike my real father** I pushed him out of my mind and kept on making my way to Edward and Alphonse. I found the two of them doing battle with Isaac as I said "you've really done it now huh Elric's" Edward said to me "say's you crater boy" dang it I hate that nickname but when you have powers like mine it's no surprise that was when Isaac made an attack against us I shouted "Elric's look out" the tree of us avoided it with ease with me making some explosion's to disrupt his vision he however ran away as a number of glaciers began coming from the ground.

As the glaciers came out I called out to Edward "you two go for the freezer I'll tackle the glaciers" he said "on it" as we separated I moved using my smaller explosions thinking **ok Johnathan don't make a mess like last time** yeah after the last deserter I chased down well it explains why I'm banned from that cake store shall we say. I arrived at one of them to see papa Roy was already on the scene as he snapped his fingers thereby blowing up one of the glaciers sadly he made a bit of rain ruining both of our ignition gloves **great** as he shouted "sorry Johnny" I said "it's fine colonel but I'm now gonna need some spare ignition gloves" mama Riza called out "here we figured he'd need some back up one's" I said "thank you now to go catch us a freezer".

* * *

Once I received a new pair of ignition gloves I returned to my pursuit of Issac with me using a mixture of both explosion's and pathways I made with the similar kind of alchemy Edward use's yeah the difference is that unlike me he can perform his much faster **oh well at least I have my explosion's** I refocused myself and headed for Edward and Alphonse who had began facing Issac.

When I landed in front of the two of them I used my alchemy to turn the outer layer of my arm into a shield with Isaac saying "you three did alchemy without a transmutation circle oh I know you now the armoured one and the shorty are the Elric's" Edward shouted "I'm not short gah come here I'll" **what a shock** however Isaac finished by saying "and you must be the detonation alchemist Johnathan Blake all three of you did human transmutation didn't you" I wanted to deny his observation but I couldn't it's true I did the Taboo I tried playing God and God just played me instead I said "we can stop this Isaac put an end to this revenge plan of your's just turn yourself in think of the civilians" he said "no if I want to save the world I've got to spill some blood" he leapt down with me shouting "NOOO" as the glacier he made was approaching central command I said "Elric's you go chase him I'll stop the ice berg" they said "right" as they leapt I thought to myself **forgive me for this mama Riza.**

As I launched myself into the air with a powerful explosion I was able to see all of the glacier as well as the city when I mad my desent I slammed my hands on the glacier making the whole thing explode with a number of windows shattering due to the force as well as a large amount of cars being capsized I said "mama Riza is going to murder me" out of everyone I know she always encourages me to hold back the destruction I make and she'll be mad because of my jacket and auto mail arm being destroyed.


End file.
